


От меня к тебе

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mentions of hell, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Snapshots, Teenagers, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большинство детей, когда им больно, становятся сущими младенцами и слепо, инстинктивно зовут мать. Иногда отца.<br/>Но не Дин.<br/>Он зовет Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От меня к тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From me to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988433) by [EternalSheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSheWolf/pseuds/EternalSheWolf). 



> **Примечание:** упоминается преканон, Ад и много чего еще; действие фика охватывает 1-8 сезоны, но большая часть фика о Винчестерах в детстве; в качестве названия использовано название песни «The Beatles».
> 
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

      Большинство детей, когда им больно, становятся сущими младенцами и слепо, инстинктивно зовут мать. Иногда отца.  
      Но не Дин.  
      Он зовет Сэма.  
      В горячечном бреду он мечется на кровати, не видя белого лица Бобби, не слыша мольбы отца, не ощущая рук, удерживающих его на месте. На грани обморока он бьется и брыкается — и зовет, снова и снова, _Сэм Сэм Сэм_.  
      Сэм выскальзывает из объятий отца и забирается на кровать. Между рукой и грудью Дина остается место — размером как раз для младшего брата, — и Сэм идеально в него вписывается, прижимается теснее, стараясь не потревожить воспаленную рану на плече Дина. Голова Сэма покоится на груди брата, и пульс Дина постепенно выравнивается, усмиренный этой теплой тяжестью, пока не остается ничего, кроме спокойного, ровного ритма его сердцебиения и тихого дыхания Сэма — абсолютная гармония.  
  
      Сэм знает, что отец любит их — знает как непреложную истину, потому что, несмотря на плохие дни, есть еще игры в машине, шутки с Дином, подарки на день рождения, о которых чаще помнят, чем нет, несколько книг время от времени, рука, треплющая по волосам или обнимающая его.  
      Но, как бы то ни было, их отец часто бывает в разъездах, и Дин заменяет Сэму и мать, и отца.  
      Это Дин учит его завязывать шнурки.  
      Это Дин отводит его в школу в первый день и ждет у ворот после уроков. Дин проверяет его домашнее задание, потому что Сэм _ненавидит_ сдавать работы даже с одной-единственной помаркой.  
      Дин готовит им еду, когда папы нет, напоминает почистить зубы, укладывает Сэма по вечерам.  
      Дин дает плохой совет, когда Сэм влюбляется.  
      Это Дин облегчает его боль, заклеивает пластырем ссадины на коленках и пропускает школу, когда Сэм простужается, — чтобы сидеть возле постели и гладить его по волосам.  
      Отец рассказывает им о призраках, вендиго, гулях, зомби и Жнецах, но именно Дин превращает это в приключение, сплетая сказки об отваге и великой доблести и героях по имени Дин и Сэм. Это в кровать Дина Сэм забирается, когда после отцовских уроков у него случаются кошмары.  
      Дин учит его стрелять; большие руки Дина ровно лежат поверх рук Сэма, направляя пистолет в мишень.  
      Дин знакомит его со вкусом алкоголя в шестнадцать, в то самое время, когда разговоры Сэма с отцом все чаще и чаще оборачиваются яростными спорами; Дин ухмыляется Сэму, когда тот едва не выплевывает обратно первый глоток. Они коротают вечер на заднем крыльце, потягивая виски из горлышка, и позже Дин сгружает его в кровать и кое-как подтыкает вокруг одеяло.  
      Дин учит его водить машину, чинить двигатель, чистить оружие, читать карту, ориентироваться в лесу.  
      Дин учит его готовить, шить, мошенничать с кредитками, врать с каменным лицом, справляться со стейком средней прожарки, поджигать костер, имея в распоряжении две спички и промокший коробок, лазить по деревьям, флиртовать с девушками, вскрывать замки, делать коктейль Молотова, угонять машины, материться на испанском и португальском.  
  
      Когда ему исполняется шесть, Сэм видит в магазине плюшевого мишку, о котором давно мечтает.  
      Отец говорит, что он слишком взрослый для плюшевых мишек.  
      Дин крадет игрушку и протягивает ее Сэму сквозь ночную темень, когда они оба лежат под одеялом на двуспальной кровати.  
      Сэм хранит мишку, и тот переезжает вместе с ним в Стэнфорд; его молчаливое присутствие на подоконнике — как постоянное напоминание о брате. Мишка сгорает в пожаре, но это ничего, ведь руки Дина обхватывают Сэма и вытаскивают из кровати и из горящего дома. И Дин в любое время может принести брату еще одного плюшевого медведя.  
  
      В первом классе Сэм проходит понятие «просто так».  
      Отец выглядит сбитым с толку, когда Сэм дарит ему охапку полевых цветов и улыбку на миллион ватт, и спрашивает зачем это. Дин берет букет и втыкает цветы себе и Сэму в волосы, пока у того не перестает дрожать губа, и он не начинает хохотать.  
  
      Сэм думает, что у Дина отвратительные манеры за столом: тот ест так, будто каждое блюдо — последнее, и будто это — лакомство, которое следует смаковать.  
      Но Сэм не возражает (особо). Он помнит Дина, который, думая, что Сэм не замечает, накладывал себе порции поменьше — потому что отца не было уже несколько дней. Сэм не озвучивал Дину свои наблюдения, но использовал любую возможность, чтобы принести из школы завтрак и отдать брату.  
  
      У Дина мало что есть, но он дарит это Сэму.  
      Дин дарит ему старую одежду, книги, школьные проекты, которые — он знает — понравятся Сэму. Дин дарит ему самодельные браслеты из травы и шнурков, блестящую гальку, которую находит в реке, гладкие орлиные перья, которые собирает по дороге в лесу.  
      Сэм уходит, когда ему исполняется восемнадцать. Дин подвозит его до Стэнфорда — шестичасовая поездка, во время которой они не произносят ни слова. Дин обнимает его и уходит, не оглядываясь.  
      Дин дарит Сэму его свободу.  
  
      Сэм дарит Дину свои рисунки, и Дин крепит их на холодильник или аккуратно складывает в свой потрепанный бумажник. Сэм приносит из школы бусы из макарон и бумажные кораблики, и Дин развешивает их по номеру и расставляет на полках. Сэм дарит Дину ярчайшие улыбки и цепкие обезьяньи объятия, и Дин собирает их и прячет в своем сердце.  
      Сэм дарит Дину свою безусловную любовь, и Дин возвращает ее сторицей.  
  
      Дин не дышит, когда Сэм вытаскивает его из реки.  
      Сэм бьет кулаками по грудной клетке брата и _приказывает_ ему дышать.  
      Сорок секунд спустя Дин содрогается, кашляет и исторгает, кажется, целый галлон 1 воды.  
      Сэм откидывается на пятки и смеется до слез.  
  
      Перед Дином стоит невозможный выбор.  
      Он больше не говорит. Совсем. С самого пожара, когда он сказал Сэму, что с ними все будет в порядке, он не произнес ни слова. Дин знает, это тревожит папу, но ничего не может поделать. Как будто все его слова ссохлись и образовали в глотке огромный ком. Сэм достаточно разговорчив для двухлетки, и Дина это абсолютно устраивает, но он знает, что папе этого мало. Дина просили, умоляли, угрожали — делали все, чтобы он снова заговорил. Но Дин не может заставить себя открыть рот.  
      Но.  
       _Но._  
      Сэмми нужны сказки на ночь. Дину всегда читали на ночь сказки. Мама ложилась рядом с ним, переворачивая страницы книги, которую держал Дин, и все, что было у Дина, должно быть у Сэмми — и даже больше.  
      Но папа не читает сказок — ни Дину, ни Сэмми.  
      Так что Дин делает выбор, и это так же легко, как глотнуть воздуха.  
      Дин расправляет плечи и с прямой, как палка, спиной и со всей решимостью, на которую способен пятилетка, марширует к учителю и произносит первые за целый год слова:  
       — Привет, я Дин. Вы можете научить меня читать?  
      Он чувствует, как краснеет папа, ощущает спиной пораженный таким предательством взгляд и притворяется, что ничего не замечает. Это ради Сэмми.  
  
      Брат Дин – семь букв.  
      Как _вот блин_ , как _вот черт_ , как _ну твою ж_.  
      Как _я помогу_. Как _я не уйду_. Как _я удержу_.  
      Как _я любовь_.  
  
      Мой Сэм – шесть букв.  
      Как _братец_. Как _привет_. Как _сейчас_.  
      Как _я сбегу_. Как _я улечу_. Как _смерть_.  
      Как _прощай_.  
  
      Пожилая леди шлепает Сэма по тянущейся к книге руке, и тот инстинктивно отдергивает ее.  
       — Прекратите, молодой человек! Вас что, волки воспитывали?  
      Сэм ловит взгляд Дина и усмехается:  
       — Что-то типа того.  
  
      Миссис Хенрикс смотрит на Сэма сверху вниз, а тот безмятежно смотрит в ответ.  
       — Сэм, — ласково говорит она, — я не давала такого домашнего задания.  
      Тот отвечает, не моргнув глазом:  
       — Давали.  
       — Я просила описать свой дом, Сэм. Не семью.  
       — Я так и сделал.  
      Она как раз собирается объяснить — мягко, — и в этот момент дверь распахивается.  
      Дин Винчестер из класса мисс Люси ухмыляется своему младшему брату.  
      Сэм начинает сиять, как дюжина рождественских елок.  
      Миссис Хенрикс опускает взгляд на зажатое в руке сочинение, и «Дин — мой старший брат» буквально выпрыгивает на нее со страницы. «Дин отводит меня в школу Дин учит меня кататься на велосипеде Дин сидит рядом со мной в машине Дин помогает мне с домашней работой Дин всегда здесь Дин несет меня, когда я устаю Дин заботится обо мне Дин Дин Дин Дин…»  
       _О_ , думает она. О.  
  
      Только научившись читать, Дин обнаруживает эту связь.  
      «Сэмми» читается как «Мой Сэм».2  
      Дин тут же решает, что до конца жизни будет называть своего брата Сэмми.  
  
      Дин ничего не может с этим поделать. Правда. Он знает, что это чертовски раздражает брата, но, хоть убей, не может это контролировать.  
      Когда он взволнован, или испуган, или зол, _Сэм_ превращается в _Сэмми_. Это естественная реакция, въевшаяся настолько глубоко, что он не в силах от нее избавиться. Стоит Сэму оказаться в беде, как Дин снова видит перед собой круглощекого двенадцатилетнего мальчишку и клянется защищать его от всего мира.  
       — Только ему позволено так называть меня, — говорит _Сэмми_ , и Дин пытается притвориться, что его сердце не готово разорваться от любви.  
  
      Сэм никогда в жизни не признается, как сильно он любит, когда его называют Сэмми.  
  
      К своему бесконечному стыду (вообще-то, на самом деле нет), как только Сэм оказывается в беде, он зовет Дина.  
      Разумом Сэм понимает, что он взрослый мужчина, великолепный охотник, но когда он выбит из колеи, первое, о чем Сэм думает, — _Дин это исправит_.  
      Где-то глубоко внутри него по-прежнему живет шестилетний мальчишка, уверенный, что его брат — супергерой, которому все по плечу.  
   
       — Винчестер? Как винтовка?  
      Да, как винтовка, думает Дин. Длинная, невинная с виду и неумолимая. Столь же смертоносная и устрашающая, как и сам Дин. Опасный для всех, включая себя самого.  
       — Да, — отвечает он. — Как винтовка.  
   
       — Остальные не ценят тебя, — говорит она, и Дин правда, правда хочет порвать ее на британский флаг. Фигурально или буквально — ему в данный момент без разницы, но он вроде как связан. И с заткнутым ртом. Буквально.  
       — Они видят только Сэма Винчестера — Мальчика-Короля. — Ее смех похож на перезвон колокольчиков. Она проводит рукой по груди Дина, вновь касается его щеки. — И, отдаю им должное, он _действительно_ уникален. Но ты — _очарователен_.  
      Она наклоняется ближе, их дыхание перемешивается.  
       — В его руках огромная власть. Ты знаешь, что он способен разрушить этот мир? Но по какой-то причине до сих пор предпочитает собирать его по кускам и дарить тебе.  
      Она запрокидывает Дину голову, вынуждая того взглянуть ей в глаза.  
       — Полная, безоговорочная, _слепая_ преданность. Что в тебе есть такого, что, _вероятно_ , может оправдать столь абсолютную веру?  
      Дин давится смехом.  
       — Что ты… — начинает огрызаться она, а потом ее голова взрывается.  
      Сэм врывается с пистолетом наизготовку и направляется прямиком к Дину.  
       — Так что там насчет преданности? — избавившись от кляпа, хрипит Дин в перерывах между раскатами хохота.  
  
      Сэмми думает, что он очень спокойный.  
      Он терпит Дина, отвлекающегося от разговора, и его рассеянное внимание. Он с большим пониманием относится к тому, что Дин разговаривает с другим маленьким мальчиком в песочнице, что Дин делит свое внимание между Сэмми и другим мальчиком. Он даже делает вид, что не замечает, как большие руки Дина лежат поверх рук глупого мальчишки, превращая груду песка в шаткую крепость. Он даже заходит так далеко, что игнорирует болтовню маленького мальчика и мягкий смех Дина.  
      Но когда глупый маленький мальчик дарит Дину кривую щербатую улыбку — которую Сэмми узнает всем сердцем, потому что это _его_ улыбка Дину, — и Дин улыбается в ответ и ерошит тому волосы, Сэмми решает, что с него хватит.  
      С пронзительным воинственным криком он набрасывается на мальчика и вцепляется везде и всюду, куда может дотянуться: волосы, пальцы, рубашка — все это легкая добыча. Он слышит удивленный возглас Дина и возню и крик за спиной, но ему плевать, потому что он колотит и царапает мальчишку, потому что тот не может, _не может_ , ему не позволено…  
      Руки Дина обхватывают его сзади, оттаскивая от мальчика, и Сэмми отбивается, но Дин гораздо больше и сильнее его, так что Сэмми вздыхает и обмякает в его руках и прижимается к груди своего старшего брата.  
       — Что здесь происходит?  
      Эта леди большая, куда больше Сэмми или Дина, и у нее сердитый голос, но Сэмми равнодушно смотрит на нее, потому что она обнимает того мальчишку, который рыдает у нее в руках, как _маленький_. Дин загораживает Сэмми собой, и Сэмми позволяет ему, хотя и _не_ боится глупой старой леди, — потому что ему нравится, когда Дин его защищает.  
       — Простите, мэм, я не знаю, что с ним случилось. Сэмми, извинись перед мальчиком…  
       — Нет! — выкрикивает Сэмми, потому что ему не жаль, совсем нет, и ему наплевать, что леди выглядит сердитой, потому что это мальчик виноват…  
       — Мой! — вопит он, вцепляясь в ногу Дина, и гневно смотрит на всхлипывающего маленького мальчика. — Мой, мой, мой!  
      Сэмми не понимает, почему Дин невесело смеется, или почему леди внезапно начинает выглядеть гораздо менее раздраженной и более изумленной, но Дин гладит его по волосам, и это приятно, и Дин не заставляет его извиняться, и Дин — лучший брат _на свете_. Позже, когда они уходят из парка, и рука Сэмми надежно покоится в ладони Дина, Дин говорит:  
       — Ты ведь знаешь, что я твой, Сэмми. Не нужно бить других детей, чтобы доказать это, ладно?  
      И Сэмми кивает и наслаждается ощущением, что Дин его, _его_ , и ему не нужно делиться.  
  
      Когда Сэмми начинает ходить в школу, он не понимает, почему его семья так отличается от остальных.  
      Он всегда думал, что Дин есть у каждого. Для Сэмми все просто – вот «мой Дин», а вот «мой папа». Но вместо этого оказывается, что у других детей есть _мамы_ , а вместо Динов у них _старшие братья_.  
      Сэмми всегда думал, что Дин — это абсолют, так же, как папа. Когда Сэмми осознает, что в других семьях у братьев разные имена, он спрашивает учителя, почему же папу все зовут одинаково.  
      Он удивляется, узнав, что папа — это не имя, как Дин, а название. Это значит, что имена более важны, чем названия, потому что он никогда не зовет Дина иначе, чем _Дин_. Он никогда не смешивает _Дина_ с теми обычными _братьями_.  
      Сэмми не понимает, почему папа выглядит таким подавленным, когда он, вернувшись из школы, называет его Джоном.  
  
      Сэм ревнует.  
      Безумно, иррационально, мучительно ревнует.  
      Не к Дину, который каким-то образом умудрился очаровать прекрасную, недоступную, мечту-каждого-подростка, королеву старшеклассников Мэрилин. Мэрилин – сплошь длинные ноги и загорелая кожа, великолепные светлые волосы и ямочки, миндалевидные глаза и смех, похожий на серебряный колокольчик. Не к Дину, который лыбится, как идиот, разглаживая рубашку перед зеркалом и _не обращая никакого внимания на Сэма_ , потому что ему четырнадцать и он идет на свидание с отпадной старшеклассницей.  
      Сэм не ревнует к Дину, он ревнует к Мэрилин.  
      К Мэрилин, которая всегда так мила с Сэмом и не относится к нему, как к ребенку или досадному придатку Дина. К Мэрилин, которая разговаривает с Сэмом, как с взрослым, и которая оказывается одной из немногих, кто приветлив с Дином в этой новой школе.  
      И Сэм так ревнует, что может умереть.  
      Это заставляет его чувствовать себя капризным сосунком — ребенком, который не хочет ни с кем делить мамочку. Но когда Сэм видит, как Дин исчезает за дверью, оставляя его наедине с парой дисков и миской попкорна, его глаза так жжет, что приходится прятать лицо в ладонях. И Сэм отчаянно притворяется, что не чувствует себя брошенным.  
      Вернувшись, Дин садится рядом на диване и расталкивает его. Сэм просыпается ровно настолько, чтобы пристроить голову на бедро брата — и внезапно его мир снова встает на место.  
  
      Дин так и не просит вернуть ему амулет.  
      Но и не начинает носить вместо него что-то другое.  
      Сэм решает, что во всем будет находить положительные стороны.  
  
      Сэм не плачет, когда отец выгоняет его. Или во время шестичасовой поездки до Пало-Альто.  
      Он не роняет и слезинки, когда Дин обнимает его на прощание и уезжает, оставляя одиноко стоять на пороге нового дома.  
      Он рыдает навзрыд, когда обнаруживает восемьсот долларов и затертую копию «Изгоев»3, втиснутые между ножом и парой носков.  
   
       — Серьезно? — спрашивает Дин, и его глаза сверкают дикой, необузданной радостью. Папа улыбается и кивает, и Дин с ликующим возгласом выхватывает ключи из протянутой руки отца. Сэм наблюдает, как его брат смеется и распевает «спасибо спасибо это очешуенно чувак это так круто спасибо», танцуя вокруг стола, едва задержавшись, чтобы обнять отца, прежде чем скрыться за дверью, его рубашка хлопает парусом — и комната кажется без него странно опустевшей.  
      Две секунды спустя Дин просовывает в дверь голову:  
       — Сэм! – вопит он. — Тащи свою задницу сюда, я научу тебя водить!  
      Сэм выгребается со своего места – его сердце колотится от возбуждения — и наперегонки с братом бежит к машине.  
      Это шестнадцатый день рождения Дина, и, как и предыдущие двенадцать, он делит его с Сэмом.  
  
      Особенность Дина в том, что ему _нужно_ быть нужным.  
      Особенность Сэма в том, что в его жизни нет и дня, когда бы ему не был нужен Дин.  
      И это отлично работает.  
  
      Он выучил наизусть все шрамы Дина.  
      Он точно знает, откуда взялся каждый из них и когда был получен. Он может найти и проследить каждый из них, и каждый из них неповторим и выделяет Дина не хуже, чем веснушки или улыбка.  
      Теперь на теле его брата появились новые шрамы. Он старается не воспринимать каждый из них как обвинение.  
   
       — Сучка.  
       — Придурок.  
  
      Дина страшит лишь одна вещь — забвение.  
      Сейчас он провел в Аду больше времени, чем на Земле. Его страшит, что он забудет лицо Сэма, его улыбку и голос. Мама уже ушла — она исчезла первой, растворилась в забытье; следом за ней ушли малознакомые люди — приходится сделать усилие, чтобы вспомнить лицо Джессики, бойкие манеры Эллен, мягкие руки пастора Джима. Отца поглотило почти полностью, и все, что от него осталось, — грубоватый голос и запах пороха и кожи.  
      Дин едва может вспомнить похожее на сердечко лицо Джо, ощущение руки Бобби на своем плече. Но единственный человек, за которого он цепляется изо всех сил, это Сэм. Дин повторяет вслух случаи из памяти, бесконечной молитвой, но они все равно ускользают.  
      Когда Дин выбирается из Ада, то живет в постоянном ужасе, что больше не сможет вспомнить, каково быть человеком — сорок лет прошло с тех пор, как кто-либо касался его не для того, чтобы ранить, сорок лет с тех пор, как он слышал что-либо, кроме насмешек или оскорблений. Сорок лет с тех пор, как он с кем-либо по-настоящему разговаривал.  
      И все же как-то — сродни умению кататься на велосипеде — его руки точно знают, что делать. Сэм подходит к нему, и руки Дина поднимаются сами собой, устраиваясь на лопатках брата, притягивая его ближе.  
  
      Дин хочет сказать тысячу вещей.  
      «Ты должен вернуться к Амелии», — хочет сказать он.  
      «Оставь меня здесь».  
      «Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня».  
      «Не думаю, что справлюсь, если ты уйдешь».  
      «Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив».  
      «Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, даже если я больше не могу».  
      «Ты заслуживаешь ее».  
      «Пожалуйста, не уходи».  
      «Прости».  
      «Сэмми, _пожалуйста_ ».  
      «Просто уходи».  
      «Уходи, пока у меня хватает сил отпустить тебя».  
      «Мне _нужно_ , чтобы с тобой все было в порядке».  
      Ничего из этого он не говорит.  
  
      Они не говорят ни слова.  
      Дин выжидающе глядит на него.  
      Сэм кивает.  
      Они усаживаются рядом.  
      Им не нужно ничего говорить.  
  
      «Боже милостивый, для охотника ты слишком симпатичный», — говорит она.  
      Она не ожидала, что он будет таким — этот парень, который выглядит как фотомодель и одновременно как будто жизнь его здорово потрепала. Но не как охотник. Никоим образом.  
      Она говорит это отчасти, чтобы проверить его, отчасти от неожиданности. Он не реагирует, но напоминает сжатую пружину, готовую распрямиться в любой момент. Ха. Возможно, он действительно стоит своей репутации.  
      …А впрочем, возможно, и нет. Он играет в _гольф_.  
      Она снова оскорбляет его, называет _племенным браком_. Он воспринимает это с юмором. Гвен давит, пытаясь нащупать его пределы, но он не кажется особо впечатленным. С другой стороны, он оказывается патологически неспособным следовать приказам.  
      Она классифицирует его: достаточно компетентен, норовист, недоверчив, почти _определенно_ не Кэмпбелл. Безобиден, решает она и двигается дальше.  
      А потом она стоит на складе в Огайо, и его пистолет твердо нацелен на Сэмюэля, когда он говорит: «Я предупреждал, что убью его», и она знает, что чудовищно ошиблась.  
  
      «Сэм и Дин все время разговаривают, но никогда не говорят важных слов», пишет Чак. «Они говорят _сучка_ , и _придурок_ , и _девчонка_ , и _засранец_ , и _послушай_ , и _проверь это_ , и _пошли_ , и _у нас получится_.  
      Но если вы внимательно прислушаетесь, то сможете услышать их.  
      Это как бесконечное признание в любви».  
  
      В общем и целом, Сэмюэль невысокого мнения о своих внуках.  
      Сэм — чертов психопат. Сэмюэль сознает это, но его это не слишком беспокоит, пока служит его целям. Кроме того, он не привязан ни к одному из мальчишек.  
      Дин — это просто посмешище. Сэмюэлю он не понравился с первого взгляда – слишком смазливый, слишком наглый, слишком любит своего отца — хотя в тот момент Сэмюэль об этом не знает. Дин не желает подчиняться, не желает следовать, не желает, чтобы его контролировали, так что ему нет места в планах Сэмюэля. Сэмюэль записывает его в расходный материал, наравне с братом.  
      «Я буду тем, кто убьет тебя», — говорит Дин, и Сэмюэль едва удерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо. Дин в клетке, что он может сделать?  
      Позднее он вспоминает этот эпизод, и по его спине бежит холодок.  
      Он глядит на дуло пистолета Дина и знает, что упустил момент, когда Дин и Сэм снова воссоединились, — упустил контроль, упустил игру, упустил свой последний шанс вернуть семью, вернуть Мэри.  
      Он точно знает момент, когда подписал себе смертный приговор — и неизвестно, кого из них тогда заперли в клетку.  
  
      Дин умирает в тот миг, когда умирает Сэм.  
      Бобби знает это — наблюдает, как Дин совершает привычные действия, ходит так, будто не видит, как близок к краю. Будто не видит ничего, кроме мертвого тела брата.  
      Он ходячий труп, вот что он такое.  
      Он не оживает, пока Сэм не открывает глаза.  
  
      Дин — брат Сэма, его мать, его отец, его лучший друг, его главный мучитель, его защитник, его опекун, его напарник, его лидер, его наставник, его учитель, его величайший стыд, его величайшая гордость, его герой и его надоедливый питомец.  
      Сэм — брат Дина, его дитя, его лучший друг, его худший враг, его величайший источник силы, его напарник, его прикрытие, его эмоциональная поддержка, его моральный компас, его величайший провал, его самая большая гордость, его путеводная звезда, его сучка и его дом.  
  
      Когда Кристиан Кэмпбелл знакомится с Дином Винчестером, он совершенно не впечатлен.  
      Он охотился с Сэмом около года, и все, что он слышал о Дине, — это какой тот великий охотник, какие у него великолепные инстинкты, какие у него обширные познания, какой он опытный.  
      А оказывается, что он — мамочка-наседка.  
      «Какая насмешка», думает Кристиан.  
      Они оставляют Дина за бортом, и Кристиан выкидывает его из головы.  
      Пару месяцев спустя ему звонит Сэмюэль и просит помочь зачистить вампирское гнездо.  
      Он заходит внутрь и застывает.  
      Помещение залито кровью. _Повсюду_ лежат трупы. Ему реально приходится перешагнуть через парочку, чтобы подняться по лестнице, потому что некуда поставить ногу. Внутри он обнаруживает Сэмюэля, присевшего возле очередного безголового тела.  
       — Нифига себе. Сколько тут было вампиров?  
       — Шестьдесят три. Если только кто-нибудь не сбежал… Что, думаю, вряд ли.  
      Кристиан присвистывает:  
       — Сколько человек ты на это подписал? Это место выглядит так, словно по нему прошлась целая армия.  
      Сэмюэль поднимает взгляд, и если бы Кристиан не знал его лучше, решил бы, что тот выглядит смущенным.  
       — Это был Дин.  
      Кристиан изумленно таращит глаза.  
       — Погоди. Ты имеешь в виду Сэма и Дина Винчестеров? Ты явился сюда с этими двумя, и вы втроем, — он указывает рукой вокруг себя, на _забрызганные кровью стены, искромсанные тела, оторванные головы_ , — изобразили тут «Крепкого орешка» _без чьей-либо помощи_?  
       — Нет. — Сэмюэль поднимается на ноги и поворачивается лицом к Кристиану. — Это все Дин. Только Дин.  
      Нифига себе. _Нифига_ себе.  
  
      Это первая вылазка Сэма в парк, и Дин явно разрывается между катанием на качелях и бесконечным восхищением своим младшим братиком, который, как ему сказали, был _его_. Мэри подталкивает его к детской площадке, и он идет — с неохотой, оборачиваясь через каждую пару шагов.  
      Мэри садится, коляска с Сэмми рядом, и через несколько минут Мэри начинает болтать с Элизабет, которая наклоняется и щекочет Сэмми, и тот гулит в ответ. Та улыбается, и Мэри протягивает руки, чтобы вынуть ребенка.  
      И Элизабет вскрикивает, когда Дин весьма ощутимо бьет ее по голени.  
      Мэри вздрагивает от неожиданности, а Элизабет держится за голень и приглушенно ругается, а Дин цепляется за ногу Мэри, как рыба-прилипала, не прямо перед Элизабет, но все равно — и свирепо глядит на нее из своего укрытия.  
       — Заведи себе своего Сэмми! — резко говорит он. — Он _мой_ братишка! _Мой_!  
      Мэри терпит, пока не отправляет Дина в детскую, и хохочет до рези в животе.  
  
      Папы нет, и Дин остается наедине с Сэмми.  
      Папа едва ли хоть раз глянул на Дина после неудачи со штригой, отдавая приказы, как будто говорит сам с собой, и Дин следует им. Его желудок так скрутило, что он едва может есть. Он больше никогда не ослушается папу. Никогда.  
      Хотя, по-видимому, ничто больше не способно заставить папу снова полюбить его.  
       — Дин!  
      Он поднимает голову от сложенных на коленях рук. Сэмми бежит к нему, его мордашка перемазана шоколадом, а в пухлых ручках зажат лист бумаги, и Дин ощущает прилив любви к своему братишке. За которой неотрывно следует вина. Он никогда больше не оставит брата умирать ради _игровых автоматов_.  
      Блаженно не замечающий разверзшуюся в груди брата яму, Сэмми устраивается рядом с ним и тычет рисунком Дину в лицо.  
       — Смотри! Я нарисовал тебя!  
      Корявый человечек одет в черную толстовку со знакомым капюшоном. Слова «мой старший брат» нацарапаны на бумаге с явным усердием, и человечек держит за руку фигурку поменьше.  
       — Дин?  
      Дин стискивает младшего брата в объятиях. Сэмми слабо взвизгивает, затем расслабляется и прижимается теснее. Дин прячет лицо в волосах Сэмми и вдыхает сладкий запах своего братишки.  
      У Дина самый лучший младший брат в мире, и он не знает, что сделал, чтобы заслужить его.  
  
      Парень разворачивается и слезает с барного стула, и Саймон поднимает взгляд… а затем поднимает взгляд еще немного.  
      Высокий ублюдок улыбается ему. Это чертовски недружелюбная улыбка.  
       — Мы с братом уходим. Прямо сейчас.  
       — Ладно. — Он едва не дает «петуха». Второй парень ухмыляется и сваливает с довольным видом. Мини-лось следует за ним, недобро поглядывая на Саймона.  
      У Саймона такое ощущение, будто он только что избежал огромных неприятностей.  
   
       — Я держу тебя. Я держу тебя, братишка, с тобой все будет в порядке.  
  
      Сэм немного слетает с катушек в те четыре месяца, что Дин проводит в Аду.  
      Возвращение брата дает ему опору — он не может потерять Дина снова. Он опять собирает себя по частям, отстраивает заново вокруг собственной слабости, широкой трещины, уходящей в самую сердцевину его души.  
      Когда Дин исчезает в Чистилище, Сэм разбивается вдребезги.  
   
       — Это твой брат? — спрашивает кто-то, и Дин отвечает:  
       — Самый умный парень во всей команде. Ага, верно, это он.  
      Он стоит спиной, поэтому не видит выражения лица Сэма, но невозможно неправильно истолковать нотку гордости в его голосе.  
   
       — Мне не нужна мама, — презрительно говорит Сэм. — У меня есть _Дин_.  
   
       — Ты такая девчонка.  
       — А ты идиот.  
       — Просто чтоб ты знал — я целиком и полностью виню в этом тебя.  
       — Как, блин, я могу быть ответственным за все это?!  
       — Это все щенячьи глазки, мужик. Тебе пора уже это прекратить — заставлять женщин хотеть приютить тебя и держать как домашнего питомца.  
  
      Сэмми зажал язык между зубами, значит, что бы он ни делал, это наверняка очень важно. Дин пытался подсмотреть, но Сэмми лег животом на стол и набычился на него, так что Дин вернулся на диван. Сэмми до сих пор с подозрением поглядывает на него, чтобы убедиться, что он не смотрит. Дин притворяется, что увлечен чтением. Сэмми возвращается к своей работе; его рука усердно ведет вниз цветной карандаш, рисуя что-то вроде линии.  
      Десятью минутами спустя Дина атакуют сорок фунтов4 возбужденного младшего братца.  
       — Смотри, что я сегодня выучил! Я умею _писать_ , Дин!  
      Через весь листок огромными неуклюжими буквами написано слово «ДИН».  
  
      Импала ревет, и на заднем плане играют «Канзас».  
      На носу Апокалипсис, но Сэм и Дин снова вместе, и, конец света или нет, это чертовски здорово.  
      Некоторым вещам просто суждено быть.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Примерно 4,5 л. (Здесь и далее прим. перев.)  
> 2 На английском имя «Sammy» можно разделить как «Sam-my», то есть «My Sam», что и означает «Мой Сэм».  
> 3 Фильм Ф. Ф. Копполы (1983), повествующий о противостоянии молодежных банд «Гризеры» и «Мажоры» (то есть бедные и богатые).  
> 4 Примерно 18 кг.


End file.
